


It's Written In The Sky

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KakaZabu Week 2018, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Soulwings, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Kakashi thinks for a heartstopping moment that of course he killed his own soulmate.  He’s killed everyone else who ever mattered to him, why not lose this too?





	It's Written In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Title is from "Hour of the Wolf" by Elnur Huseynov.
> 
> Soulwings!AU idea is from [Uintuva](https://uintuva.tumblr.com/post/174828632162/so-i-had-a-new-soulmate-au-idea-soul-wings)! Go visit their blog with all their beautiful fanart!

Kakashi has never wanted wings. All his life, he’s only seen them bring heartache and pain. His father had them with whoever it was that gave birth to Kakashi and it didn’t make a damn bit of difference when Sakumo killed himself on their clan’s kitchen floor.

Minato had them with Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku, and that never stopped any of them from dying and leaving their children broken, lost, and Kakashi’s to deal with.

So, no, Kakashi doesn’t want wings. It’s one of the reasons he wears a mask, gloves, and the full jounin uniform, why he wears boots rather than the sandals most others prefer. Why the only people he’s touched in years without the barrier of gloves are either dead or too young to manifest wings, and even then it’s brief, mostly by accident.

Zabuza is dead. No one, not even an A-ranked missing-nin should still be alive after taking two senbon straight to the throat. Kakashi can’t even feel a pulse through the fingers of his gloves, so he might as well do the thing right.

His neck is still warm under Kakashi’s fingertips and he savors it for a brief moment before he’s almost knocked flat by speckled wings the color of fog and deep water at night sprouting from Zabuza’s bare-back. The only reason he doesn’t is the wings coming from his own back flutter and stabilize him like he’d seen Minato’s do for years and years whenever Kushina would push him with a blush and a laugh, or Fugaku would tackle him into a kiss from the shadows, or Mikoto would twinkle at the others and trip him to announce her presence. Minato would always laugh and laugh, delighted by the pranks, and Kakashi would scowl and ignore his sensei’s soulmates until Minato got upset.

He can barely remember what his father’s wings looked like, Sakumo almost never manifesting them, but he gets the impression of white, white wings like snow against ink, just a sharp dash of blood red at the bend. Minato’s, though, are burned into his memory: red, orange, and yellow with a black circle in the middle like a sunset during an eclipse. Minato had liked having his manifested, had liked people _knowing_ about his soulmates, at least in the Village. Kakashi never understood it, but he thinks he might.

Kakashi thinks for a heartstopping moment that of course he killed his own soulmate. He’s killed everyone else who ever mattered to him, why not lose this too?

But he remembers that wings only come from the interaction of _souls_ , and though many civilians believe that ninja don’t have any souls, they very much do. Corpses don’t.

The hunter-nin flies into action, Zabuza’s body disappearing into a mirror of ice with him, and the only thing that keeps Kakashi from following is his own chakra exhaustion.

It doesn’t matter. Zabuza won’t abandon a mission so easily, so neither will Kakashi. Tazuna will make good bait for his soulmate, and maybe give the genin something to do in the meantime so Sakura doesn’t drive him insane with her overly romantic drivel.

His wings disappear into aether, but Kakashi knows how to call them now. He can be patient. Wait and see if having a soulmate is everything Minato thought it was. And maybe Zabuza will stay longer than any of the others Kakashi’s been stupid enough to let into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to come up with an idea for a KakaZabu fic on a time limit is _rough_ , let me tell you. But here it is! And I think this idea is so cute, and it's my first soulmate fic, so yay! It was fun coming up with wing colors that suited the ships I mentioned. And I hope everyone guesses who Sakumo's soulmate was, because it's a beautiful and very sad new headcanon for me.
> 
> Come visit me at my [Tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com)!


End file.
